ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Story 0 (manga)
is a (now) non-canon manga by Mabune Kazuo, the creator of such works as Super Doctor K. The manga was originally supposed to serve as a prequel to the Showa era of the Ultra Series, showing the lives of the Ultra Brothers before the Ultras came to Earth, before it was retconned. There are a total of 93 chapters, collected into 16 tankobon volumes. Synopsis The story begins with the people of the Land of Light creating an artifical sun called the Plasma Sun to replace their dead one However the device is interfered with by Aliens before its activation, aliens who intend to use it to transform themselves into stronger lifeforms. As a result the human like natives are transformed into Ultras but many of the Flora and Fauna are also transformed, into monster. Knowing that the light spread across the universe the Ultras spread across the stars to combat this threat. Differences The manga bares a few differences from the TV Showa Universe *'Color Timer': The color timer is a natural organ for the Ultras. *The Plasma Sun was activated ten thousand years instead of over two hundred thousand years before the first series. In fact Ultraman was one of the scientists that launched the device. *Some Ultras such as 80 have not been born yet. *'Leo' and Astra are shown having their own original human forms before gaining the power of Ultra. L77 is not an Ultra world with only the twins, their father and their mentor (who came from the Land of Light) being the only Ultras to hail from there. *'Ultraman Taro', when he was born, was already a fully grown Ultra. Characters Ultras *Zoffy *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Leo *Astra *Mother of Ultra *Father of Ultra Original Ultras *Gorian *Zaji *Drew *Colorless *Flare *Rutia *Alphonne *Ars *Acura Others * Sarah: A kind hearted girl on a world Zoffy visisted during his early days. * Cal: Sarah's Younger brother * Sarah and Cal's Father: * Navarro: Chief of the tribe living on the Buffalo Star * Aquatic Homids: A race of fish like amphibian people on a planet that Jack visited ** Peeling: A youth Jack befriended when he was stranded on their planet, he grew up to be the elder of the village. ** Jissama: A peer of Peeling who did not agree with him ** Akuru: A youth with dreams of flying via his glider. He is constantly at odds with elder Peeling. ** Mel and Rouge: Friends of Akuru * Sanity (translation problems): Member of a village on ancient Earth that Seven and Alphonne visited * Chatamu: Queen of Barrage, she was gifted with telepathy * Queen of L77: The wife of Ars and the mother of the Leo Brothers. Like the rest of her people, her ultimate fate is unknown. * Jin: A doctor in an ancient town Seven visits. He lost his son to the Dragon Warriors * Lily: Daughter of Jin * Anne: Jin's Daughter and Lily's sister. * Five Warriors: Five warriors of the village who joined Jin and Seven in their journey to stop the Dragon Warriors. ** Odds: A large man with an Axe who was friends with Toma ** Roza: A female warriors who used daggers ** Alcon: A sword thrower ** Kuueru: A spear user ** Horizon: Who used a self made crossbow * Blue: Leader of a group on ancient Earth, who followed the 'Voice of the Stars' * Traveling Boy: Another member of the group who inherted the whistle of pigmon. * Gigant Mother: An Alien Gigant who was mother to two children * Interstellar Union Slaves: Members of an unknown humanoid race, enslaved to mine Gorodium. They are eventually freed by Taro. ** Brother and Sister: Young slaves in the mines, they lost their parents to a minning accident but were saved by Taro * Wind Tribe: One of the numerous tribes on Planet Erementa ** Zerufi: Leader of the Wind Tribe ** Zerufi's Attendant: * Fire Tribe: * Stone Tribe: * Sea Tribe: * Lilliput People ** El: Brave youth ** Elsa: El's pregnant Wife ** Gee: Liliput Chieftan * Isaac: A boy Leo encounters on Planet Metron * Abuzuru: TBA Kaiju and Seijin *Alien Baltan (Chapters 1, 11-15). The main antagonist for the early part of the series. *McGraw (Chapter 1) *Alien Wyann (Chapter 1) *Neronga (Chapter 1): *Giradorous (Chapter 1, 33-34): *Zetton (Chapter 2): A beetle affected by the plasma sun mutated into a variant of Zetton. Destroyed by the M87 Ray. *King Joe (Chapters 3, 4) (Default name in work in Space Robot King Joe Squadron): Fought with Ultra Seven and was destroyed. *Alien Pedan (Chapter 3,4) *Miclas (Chapter 3-): Wounded by King Joe, saved by Ultraseven as a capsule monster. *Pestar, Takkong, Gubila (Chapter 5): *King Zauras (Chapters 5, 6) : *Aquatic Humans (Chapter 5, 6): Jack comes into contact with them after being saved. He teaches them how to grow crops and cook amongst other things. *Muruchi (Chapter 5): It does not appear as a monster, instead it makes a cameo as a fish that the Aquatic humans regularly feed upon. *Verokron, Vakishim, Kaiteigagan (Chapter 7): *Remodeled Ultras (Chapter 7, 8): Ultras that are captured and assimilated by the Alien Baltan. They fought Ace and Zoffy before being ultimately destroyed. *Remodeled Monster (Chapter 7): *Zaragas, Skydon (Chapter 7): *Sadola (Chapters 11, 41, 42): *Bemstar (Chapter 12, 13): A modified version of this kaiju was seen consuming planets whole. Fought with Zoffy and was destroyed by a empowered M87 Ray. *Windom (Chpater 13-): Ultraseven used Windom as a Capsule Monster. *Gumonga, Guyros, Twin Tail, Gigass, Woo (Chapter 13), Mognezun, Univerlages, Femigon, Dagaru (Name Uncertain) (Chapter 14): Test Subjects held by the Baltans *Gabora (Chapter(s) 14, 38, 39): *Gandar (Chapter(s) 13, 33, 34): *Antlar (Chapter(s) 14, 18, 19): *Gomora (Chapter(s) 16, 17): *Red King (Chapter(s) 16, 17): Revived. Like in the original series, he kills Pigmon, enraging Zoffy, and is killed with one punch to the head. *Dragon that embodies the voice of the Stars (Chapters 18, 40): *Draco (Chapter(s) 20): *Baraba (Chapter(s) 20): *Zanbora (Chapter(s) 20-22): *Kiyla(Chapter(s) 21): *Alien Magma (Chapters 23-30): Their backstory is expanded upon during the Leo Arc. **Alien Magma President (Chapter(s)28-30): Reponsible for directly engaging Leo in combat. **Advance Fleet Commander (Chapter(s) 23-30) : Had half of his face badly burnt. Commits suicide to activate the symbol on his chest to destroy L77. *Giras (Chapter(s) 23-25): **Green and Yellow Giras: **Death Giras (Chapter(s)28-29): *Ron (Chapter(s)23-25): *Alien Icarus (Chapter(s) 31-32): Trapped Ace in his alternate dimension. Gorian and Flare came to assist him, and Ace, with the help of Lutia's spirit, destroyed Icarus. *Bullton (Chapter(s) 31-32): *Kemular (Chapter(s) 32, 38-39): *Alien Villa, Telesdon (Chapter(s) 32) *Dragon Warriors (Chapter(s)35-36) *Geronimon (Chapter(s) 35-40): The main antagonist during the arc where Seven was transported to another era, and bears a grudge against the Ultra for leaving a Z shaped scar with the Eye Slugger. *Minitos (Chapter(s) 36): *Banila and Aboras (Chapter(s) 36-37): *Fusion Monster (Chapter(s) 39): *Pigmon (Chapter(s) : The village shaman's revived form. He was killed by Red KIng and knew of Zoffy's identity as an Ultra. *False Monster Army (Chapter(s) 39-40): *'Alien Babarue' (Chapter(s) 41-93): The main antagonist after the Alien Baltan. Leader of the Galactic Alliance. He is portrayed to be much more powerful in the manga than in the regular series. **Alien Borg (Chapter(s) 41-): *'Alien Mefilas' (Chapter(s) 41-): Member of the Galactic Alliance. Last seen giving Drew's transformation devices to the Ultras and telling them of Babalou's weaknesses. *'Alien Zarab' (Chapter(s) 41- 51): Member of the Galactic Alliance. Disguised himself as Zoffy to fool Ace. He was killed by the real Zoffy. **Dada(Chapter(s)7, 47), Alien Cool (Chapter(s) 47-): **U-Tom (Chapter(s) 47-): *'Alien Guts' (Chapter(s) 41-58): Member of the Galactic Alliance, the main enemy during the arc involving Ultraman, Jack, and the 4 elemental lands in conflict. *'Alien Nackle' (Chapter(s)41-) : Member of the Galactic Alliance, the main enemy during the arc involving beaver like creatures. Responsible for their kidnapping. **Black King (Chapter(s) 41, 42, 58-): Under the control of Alien Nackle like in the original series. Killed by Gorian. **Nackle Underlings (Chapter(s)59-) **Gudon (Chapter(s) 60) *'Alien Hipporito' (Chapter(s)41-):M ember of the Galactic Alliance.Like in the main series, he produces a sphere containing a substance which turns a subject to jade upon contact. He appears to admire Alien Temperor, but later backstabs him when the latter is wounded by Zoffy. He is eventually killed by Drew in disguise. *'Alien Temperor '(Chapter(s) 41-): A combative alien who seeks to fight the best warriors in the universe, specifically Zoffy. After being betrayed by Alien Hipporito, he protects Zoffy from his jade sphere and dies as a result. Unlike the main series, this Temperor is shown to have extremely flexible limbs and tough armor. *'Alien Metron' (Chapter(s) 42-): The antagonist during the arc where Leo visits a planet devoid of adults. **Satan (Chapter(s) 41-43): **Beacon (Chapter(s) 42-43): *Bemular (Chapter(s) 41-42): *Nurse (Chapter(s) 41-42): *Aron (Chapter(s) 41-42): *Double Headed Guiron (Chapter(s)45): *Robot Ultras (Chapter(s) 46): *Gigant People (Chapter(s) 47-49): *Iron Rocks (Chapter(s) 47-51): *Builgamo (Chapter(s) 47-49): **Dinosaur Tank (Chapter(s) 47-49): *Shugaron, Seamons (Chapter(s) 52, 57): The guardian beasts of the Land of Stone and Water respectively. *Hydra (Chapter(s) 53-55, 57): The guardian beast of the Land of Wind. *Arstron, Ghostron (Chapter(s) 53-55): *Pandon (Chapter(s) 55, 57): In the manga, this Pandon is the guardian beast of the Land of Fire. *Ultimate Monster (Chapter(s) 56-57): Created by the fusion of the souls of the 4 Guardian Beasts. Destroyed by Ultraman and Jack. *Lilliput People (Chapter(s)58-): *Arindo (Chapter(s) 58): *Mukadender (Chapter(s) 58): *Motokureron (Chapter(s) 58): *Veron (Chapter(s) 59): *Aguila (Chapter(s) 59): Gallery Cover Images 07154639.jpg 2zero2.jpg v3.jpg 4.jpg 52.jpg 62.jpg 72.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11zerp.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 16.jpg Full Cover Images Story 0 7.png Manga Images Zoff Story0 Manga.JPEG|Zoffy Ultraman Story0 Manga.jpg|Ultraman Zaji Story0.jpg|Zaji Seven Story0 Manga.jpg Trivia *Besides having new Ultras, the manga also redesigned many, if not all, of the Kaiju and aliens. The reason for these changes was to make them look more like actual creatures and less like men in suits. For example, Gomora now resembles a dinosaur and Alien Baltan's feet are more insect like. External Links Ultraman Story 0 on Japanese Wikipedia Category:Manga Category:Series